


Bandaid

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bandages, Fluff, Hurt Liam, Hurt Theo, M/M, Taking Pain, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: A prompt given to me on Tumblr:Theo takes a lot of Liam's pain and he's overexerted, so he's not able to heal himself. He tries to hide it but then Liam finds out and he is angry with him because he's not taking care of himself.





	Bandaid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for the prompt.

“That was a stupid idea,” Theo grits fumbling the door handle with one hand and holding Liam upright with the other.

“It was the only one we had,” Liam says, he’s smacking at Theo’s hand, trying to get him to let go, but they both know that Liam can’t walk on his own.

Theo rolls his eyes, ignoring Liam. He practically drags the little werewolf into the house and up the stairs, his own body protesting in pain. He tells himself that once he gets Liam up to his room then he can leave and take care of himself; he can crawl into his truck to rest and given himself time to heal.

He’s never been inside Liam’s house before, but it’s easy to follow Liam’s heady scent to the right room at the far end of the hallway. He pushes Liam’s door open and smacks around the wall for the light switch until he finds it. The room bursts into a dull yellow light allowing him to see and navigate his way without impediment across the messy floor.

“Wasn’t expecting company,” Liam grumbles in embarrassment.

Theo snorts, hiding his wince when it puts pressure on his chest. “Having a dry spell?”

He doesn't wait for an answer before pushing Liam down onto the bed. The little wolf falls easily onto the mattress letting out a small noise of surprise and indignation. Theo sits gingerly on the bed next to him and reaches out to grab Liam’s left leg, hands carefully checking over it. The bones are healing nicely and had Liam not broken it in several separate places it would have been healed already. He wraps his hand around Liam’s ankle, black veins rise up along their skin, traveling like snakes from Liam’s leg up across Theo’s hand and wrist. Liam’s shoulders relax, tension easing from his body as Theo draws out his pain.

Theo focuses on the feeling of Liam’s skin, warm and soft, beneath his palm to take his mind off his own pain and the pain he’s leeching away from the little werewolf. It hurts to breathe; each inhale is a line of fire around his chest. He tries to breathe shallowly to keep his lungs from fully expanding and pushing at his broken ribs, but it makes him feel lightheaded. He doesn’t know how much time has passed when Liam pokes him in the shoulder, “Theo, you can stop now.”

Theo blinks up at him sluggishly and nods. He needs to leave, needs to rest and give himself time to heal. He releases Liam’s ankle and forces himself to stand up. He sways dangerously on his feet, hand shooting out to clutch at the nightstand beside him.

Liam frowns, staring up into Theo’s eyes. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Theo says, or well, tries to say, but it comes out wheezy and pained.

Liam’s eyes drop from his face to his chest, blue eyes going hard. He reaches out, catches the soft fabric of Theo’s shirt between his fingers and tugs it up before Theo can stop him. Liam sucks a sharp breath in through his teeth, “Damn it, Theo! Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?”

The werewolf glares up at him, “You shouldn’t have taken my pain, dumbass. How are you supposed to heal, now?”

Theo lifts one shoulder in a half shrug and then immediately regrets it as pain dances through him, sharp enough to make him see spots. Liam grabs his hand and pulls gently, “Sit down before you pass out, idiot.”

Theo doesn’t protest, just lets Liam pull him back onto the mattress. He wants to ask what Liam is doing when the little werewolf suddenly leans down to fumble around for something beneath the bed, but the thought of speaking alone is enough to make him wince.

Liam sits up and brandishes a white and red box at him with a grin, “Dad makes us keep one of these in every room, just in case.”

It’s a medical kit.

He drops the kit onto the bed, thumbs it open and pulls out several small alcohol pads. He pauses. “Um, I’ll replace your shirt,” Is all the warning Theo gets before Liam’s claws are out and he’s shredding Theo’s shirt so that it can be pushed back off his shoulders and slip down his arms onto the bed. Liam grimaces when he sees the mess of Theo’s torso; the scent of anger permeating the room.

“Just because you can take peoples pain now doesn’t mean you always have to.” Liam’s voice is low and angry, but his hands are surprisingly gentle as he cleans the litter of scraps and cuts, covering them in ointment and bandages. “You don’t have to continuously prove that you’re different now. We know, we can see how much you’ve changed, Theo.”

Liam’s voice goes quiet, his hands stilling. “So, stop being so reckless with yourself.”

Theo’s suddenly very glad that talking hurts too much because he’s not sure he would be able to keep himself from saying something stupid right now. So, he just nods, one firm dip of his head as he stares quietly back at Liam.

Liam clears his throat awkwardly and turns away to dig through the medical box again. “Here, take these and then lay down,” Liam demands, holding out two small red pills.

Theo raises a single eyebrow in question, which makes Liam huff, “Don’t argue with me, asshole.”

He takes the pills. They slip down his throat slowly without any water to wash them down and coat his mouth with a disgustingly bitter taste. He shoots Liam a pointed look as he slowly moves up the bed to lay down, as if to say;  _Happy now?_

There’s a cracking sound and for a solitary second Theo thinks he just did something very bad to his body, but the snicker to his left eases his panic instantly. Liam’s holding an instant ice pack out towards him, “Chill.”

Theo rolls his eyes at the pun.

“Lame,” He breathes out even though it pains him to speak. He settles back against the pillows, lets his eyes fall closed. He’s so fucking tired, his body aching everywhere. He wants to just lay here and go to sleep, but he needs to leave. He shouldn't stay the night, shouldn't sleep next to Liam in his bed. There are boundaries and this is crossing all of them. 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, pressing the ice back to Theo’s broken ribs. He pulls the blanket over them, covering them both up as he settles back into his own pillow beside Theo. Theo cracks open an eye in time to see Liam yawn. Liam notices him looking, gives him a tired smile. “It's okay, go to sleep, Theo.”

Theo lets his eye close again, focuses on breathing in and out as he body grows heavier and heavier with exhaustion, sleep dragging him down. Liam’s already snoring beside him,  body a line of warm comfort against Theo’s side. The light is still on, but Theo doesn’t care, he falls asleep on his next exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr. =)


End file.
